


i want you

by woongisflower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Has No Idea How To Tag, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, but he loves them, did i project on atsumu a little? maybe, just a smidge of insecure atsumu because i projected tee hee, msby gives sakusa a headache, nonbinary sakusa kiyoomi, sakuatsu is cute, sakuatsu just being sakuatsu, teen rating because kiyoomi has a potty mouth sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woongisflower/pseuds/woongisflower
Summary: Family movie night with the rest of the MSBY 4 is not how Sakusa thought they would realize that they were in love with Atsumu, but people always say to expect the unexpected.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, side pairing - Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou
Kudos: 113





	i want you

»»————- ♡ ————-««

“Okay, practice is over! Go home!”, the MSBY Black Jackals captain, Meian Shugo, said sternly, not accepting any refusal.

“Yes, captain!”, the rest of the team replied.

Or at least, most of the team responded.

Atsumu had no thoughts about leaving with the rest of the team and going to his shared apartment with Hinata, Bokuto, and Sakusa. He was too busy trying to succeed with a new hybrid serve. He didn’t want to be a dual wielder anymore, he wanted to be a triple wielder. And his reasoning for this? Simple: he had seen that Mikhail Orlov(a Russian volleyball player) had one, and it was cool, so he wanted one too. His brother was no help to him either and Osamu knew that Atsumu would probably try the serve anyway.

(“I really wouldn’t mind tryin’ ta cheer you up if you actually had a reason ta try the serve out. You’re fine with the other two you have, you don’t need another one. You’ll just get so greedy an’ crash an’ burn. And in that case, I don’t care what you do.”

“You don’t have to be so mean-”

“One minced tuna and spring onion rice ball up!”

“Oh yay!”

In the end, Atsumu only ended up getting distracted by the food his brother made.)

  
“..Stupid, ‘Samu”, Atsumu mumbled before retrying his new serve again for the 10th time since practice started 2 hours ago.

  
After all of MSBY finished changing, Sakusa walked up to Meian, half of their face covered by a surgical mask.

  
“Can I stay to practice for a little longer?”, Sakusa asked calmly with their hands stuffed in their pockets.

  
“Hmm, since I trust you, sure. Just..”

  
Meian paused for a second to look over at Atsumu who was still practicing his hybrid serve.

  
He let out a concerned sigh before putting his hand on Sakusa’s shoulder lightly and continuing.

  
“Look out for him, please?”, Meian asked with pleading eyes, knowing if he did try to make Atsumu go home, he would just refuse and get upset.

  
“Sure, I guess.”, Sakusa said with an annoyed sigh through their nose.

  
Meian waved goodbye to Sakusa with an apologetic smile before fixing his jacket and chasing after Inunaki, Thomas, and Oliver.

  
Sakusa turned their attention to Atsumu who continued smacking countless Mikasa volleyballs onto the other side of the net. They cracked their knuckles before moving over to where the blonde was.

  
“Oi, Miya.”, Sakusa said while letting their mask dangle from their right ear.

  
“What, Omi-kun?”

  
Sakusa rolled his eyes as Atsumu slapped another ball, which ended up going out of bounds.

  
“Fuck!”, Atsumu yelled before grabbing yet another ball and trying again.

  
“Miya.”, Sakusa said trying to get Atsumu’s attention but was completely ignored. “Oh my god..Atsumu!”, Sakusa raised their voice slightly, which earned them a huff and a glare.

  
“What do ya want?”

  
“..Set for me..”, Kiyoomi whispered.

  
“Huh?”, Atsumu asked in confusion.

  
“I said..set for me, please.”, Kiyoomi said biting the inside of their cheek.

  
Atsumu blinked a couple of times before a tiny smile settled on his face.

  
“Okay, I will, omi-omi.”

»»————- ♡ ————-««

  
About 2 hours later, Sakusa and Atsumu could both be seen laying in the middle of the court exhausted and out of breath.

  
“Miya-“

  
“Nope.. that’s not my name omi-omi.”, Atsumu said with a tiny smirk on his face.

  
Sakusa rolled their eyes with mock annoyance before huffing out a tiny laugh.

  
“Atsumu.”

  
“Yes, omi-omi?”

  
“.. _Yer_ annoying.”, Sakusa said earning an offended gasp from Atsumu.

  
“Stop mockin’ my Kansai-ben, omi-omi! That’s mean!”, Atsumu huffed with his cheeks puffed out in a pout.

  
He looks kind of cute like that.

  
What.

  
“What.”, Sakusa voiced out loud and Atsumu just stared at them.

  
“What?”

  
“What?”

  
They gawked at each other for a couple of seconds before Atsumu yawned into his hand.

  
“Omi-omi, I’m tired..”

  
“Let's go to the apartment then.”

  
“Ya don’t want to stay here and practice more omi-kun?”

  
“No, I only stayed here because Meian told me to watch out for you, probably so you wouldn’t overwork yourself..like you usually do.”, Sakusa explained while stretching lightly, so they wouldn’t be sore tomorrow morning.

  
“Oh..but I’ve gotten better at not overworking myself omi-kun!”, Atsumu complained.

  
Sakusa only turned to look at him with a deadpan expression before saying, “Tell that to the rest of the team, I don’t care.”

  
Atsumu crosses his arms and walked over to the changing room with Sakusa in tow behind him.

»»————- ♡ ————-««

  
“Oi, can you walk?”

  
“No, omi-kun, my legs are broken.”, Atsumu whined dramatically while sitting on the floor after changing and making Sakusa clean everything up.

  
“Seriously, this dumbass.”, Kiyoomi mumbled before pulling Atsumu up with their arm and letting Atsumu hop on their back.

  
“Yay, piggyback rides with omi-omi!”, Atsumu yelled out to no one in particular.

  
“Why are you so loud?”

  
“Ya know ya love me, omi-kun.”, Atsumu whispered jokingly into Sakusa’s ear making Kiyoomi shiver lightly.

  
_You know what, maybe I do._

»»————- ♡ ————-««

  
Once they both arrived at the apartment that they shared with two of their other teammates, Sakusa frowned as they spotted multiple pairs of socks strewn on different parts of furniture.

  
“Why is it so messy in here? We weren’t even gone for that long..”, Kiyoomi mumbled before sighing and softly dropping Atsumu, who fell asleep on them, onto the living room couch.

  
Kiyoomi heard a loud bang come from Hinata’s room and dropped their head in their hands. They took a deep breath before sighing and walking towards the room. They twisted the doorknob to Hinata's bedroom nervously while opening it slowly.

  
Surely enough, there Hinata was, along with Bokuto, laying on their stomachs watching the tv show Winx Club, for nostalgia purposes and because Netflix had the _audacity_ to ruin it.

  
They were resting in a poorly made pillow and blanket fort with smiles on their faces.

  
“..What are you two doing and what was that loud banging noise?”, Sakusa asked while leaning against the doorframe.

  
“Oh, Omi-san! Me and Bokuto-“

  
“Bokuto and I.”

  
“Right, Bokuto and I wanted to make a blanket fort so we did and that noise was Bokuto. He tripped over my shoe before sitting back down in the fort!”, Hinata said while Bokuto narrowed his eyes at the running shoe that laid innocently in the middle of the floor.

  
“Uh-huh..”, Sakusa nodded warily before closing the door.

  
_Jeez, they are so weird.._

  
“Omi-kun, I demand that you feed me.”, Atsumu, who woke up at some point, frowned while pointing at Sakusa.

  
“Don’t point at people. It’s rude.”, Sakusa bluntly said and walked over to the kitchen.

  
With a blank expression on his face, Kiyoomi stood there in the corner of the kitchen with his hand resting on the refrigerator handle.

  
“Miya.”

  
“Yes?”

  
“Do I look like someone who can cook? Just curious.”

  
“Huh? You don’t know how to cook? I thought..”, Atsumu trailed off confused.

  
“Literally the only person who can cook in here is Shoyou and he’s busy with Bokuto. Therefore..”, Kiyoomi sighed before continuing, “take out.”

  
“YAY!”, Atsumu yelled while jumping and flipping off of the couch.

  
“HEY HEY HEY, What’s going on?!”, Bokuto came out of the room with his signature greeting.

  
“We’re getting take out, Bokkun!”

  
“What?! Really?! Yes!”, Bokuto screeched as Atsumu and him began running around the couch in excitement.

  
“I freaking hate take out..”, Kiyoomi mumbled as they reluctantly went to the doordash app they had on their phone. “What do you guys even want?”

  
The two stopped sprinting around the couch and sat on the floor in front of the kitchen. 

  
“Somewhere that has yakiniku!”

  
“Somewhere that has fatty tuna!”

  
...

  
“But we already had fatty tuna, last week Tsum-Tsum!”, Bokuto exclaimed wondering how Atsumu could even suggest that. That was unfair.

  
“But I didn’t even get to have any because you ate all of mine!”, Atsumu cried while crossing his arms like a petulant child and facing away from Bokuto.

  
“I did not!”

  
“Did too!”

  
“Did not!”

  
“Did too!”

  
“Did not-“

  
“OKAY. Both of you please, I am begging you, to shut up.”, Sakusa said while slapping a hand to their forehead. They could already feel the headache they'll have later make its way to their brain.

  
Bokuto and Atsumu went silent and stared at Kiyoomi waiting for them to continue.

  
“We’ll just get both. It’ll be fine. Shoyou’s paying though.”

  
“What, why me?!”, Shoyou asked loudly poking his head out of the doorway with a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth.

  
“Because.”

  
The two wing spikers had a stare off as Bokuto and Atsumu watched intently, betting in their heads that Hinata would crack first.

  
_[3 minutes later..]_

  
“Haha, you blinked, I win. You’re paying now, and..I’m gonna go take a shower.”, Kiyoomi immediately said as Shoyou blinked and watched them walk into their room.

  
“Oh and I want Umeboshi too.”, they said before slamming their door closed and locking it.

  
“MSBY 4 MOVIE NIGHT!”, the two on the floor yelled happily while Hinata dragged his feet along the floor and grabbed his phone.

  
If you were unaware, it is “family tradition” that whenever the MSBY 4 get take out they must have a movie night. The four of them would gather in the living room with their food and watch whatever movie(s) they want before falling asleep(Koutarou tends to fall asleep first, Kiyoomi last). 

»»————- ♡ ————-««

  
“Okay, rock paper scissors to decide who chooses the movie!”, Hinata suggested.

  
“Okay. Ready, rock, paper, scissors.”

  
**Hinata: rock**

  
**Bokuto: paper**

  
**Atsumu: scissors**

  
**Sakusa: scissors**

  
“Aww..okay Atsumu-san and Omi-san!”

  
“Rock paper scissors.”

  
**Atsumu: Paper**

  
**Sakusa: Rock**

  
“HAHA, I WON!”, Atsumu yelped before falling onto his back.

  
“Damnit.”, Sakusa frowned at their fist.

  
When the doorbell rang, signaling that the food was there, Shoyou went to the door to get it, while Atsumu searched for an English romance movie(with subtitles) to watch on Netflix.

  
_Another romance movie? Seriously?_

  
“Okay, I chose one! Wait I need a blanket.”

»»————- ♡ ————-««

  
The movie was around 1 hour in when Kiyoomi looked down onto the floor and saw that Bokuto and Hinata were already asleep, Hinata's head resting on Bokuto's shoulder. Sakusa tried moving their arm as a sharp pain shot through their arm.

  
_Ah shit, my arm’s asleep._

  
Kiyoomi looked to their left and noticed that Atsumu was still watching the movie while leaning most of his body weight onto their arm. Sakusa didn’t want to bother him because he looked peaceful but they wanted their arm back.

  
“Psst..Miya.”

  
“Hm?”

  
“..Can you get off of my arm?”

  
“Huh? Oh, sorry, omi-omi.”, Atsumu mumbled, shifting to the other side of the couch and tugging his blanket upwards on his body.

  
_..Now I’m cold. I guess I’ll just wait until my arm gains its life back._

  
Kiyoomi involuntarily shivered as the air conditioning suddenly picked up, and this caught Atsumu’s attention.

  
“Are you cold, omi-omi?”

  
“A little bit..”

  
“Hm..okay.”

  
Atsumu moved once again to where Sakusa was sitting but instead of laying on his arm, he took their arm and put it around him. Finally, he put the blanket on the both of them and began playing with Sakusa’s hair a little.

  
“Is this okay?”, Atsumu said with a tiny unsure smile.

  
“Yeah yeah, this is okay.”

  
It was quiet for a couple of seconds and neither of them could focus on the movie anymore.

  
“Omi?”

  
“Miya?”

  
They said at the same time before giggling quietly.

  
“You first.”, Atsumu said while shifting to face Kiyoomi.

  
“Oh okay. Um, so uh. How do I put this? Er..I think I-. Okay fuck it, I think you’re pretty and I really _really_ like you.”, Kiyoomi said as a slight blush rose from their neck to their cheeks.

  
Atsumu stared blankly at Sakusa’s face before it fell and he looked down and started playing his hands.

  
“You like me? Are you sure? Maybe you’re just confused..or something.”, Atsumu said uncharacteristically quiet.

  
“Um, yeah I’m sure. It took me some time to figure it out but I’m sure.”

  
“Really? Huh, okay. Well then, I believe you and I like you too.”, Atsumu said while looking up at Sakusa and smiling.

  
“..What now?”, Sakusa asked sheepishly.

  
At that, Atsumu burst out into a fit of giggles and Sakusa made it their mental mission to make Atsumu laugh every single day.

  
“That depends, kissing?”

  
“No, sorry I just..can’t.”

  
“No, omi-omi, it’s okay! Yer aloud to have yer boundaries. Can we cuddle maybe?”, Atsumu suggested with a slight shrug.

  
“Uh-huh, we can do that.”

  
“Yes! Okay.”

  
Atsumu flopped himself onto Sakusa who let out an “oof” before hesitantly wrapping their arms around the fake blonde's torso. 

  
They stayed in that position while the setter fell asleep and small snores emitted from him. As the movie credits began playing, Kiyoomi looked down at Atsumu and slowly placed a kiss onto the top of his head.

  
_Love is so gross..I’m telling Motoya tomorrow._

»»————- ♡ ————-««

**Author's Note:**

> my first one-shot and sakuatsu fic woo :D 
> 
> scream about sakuatsu with me on twitter @/woongisflower !!


End file.
